Fire and heat protection for firefighters has been provided by a wide variety of protective garments. This protection is useful for very short duration and relatively low temperatures.
These types of garments and protective gear have one or more of the following disadvantages associated with their use:
1. Expensive materials. PA1 2. Protection is adequate for low temperatures. PA1 3. Protection is adequate for very short duration. PA1 4. No protection for backdraft conditions. PA1 1. Low cost of materials. PA1 2. Light weight and easily portable. PA1 3. Provides protection up to 30 minutes. PA1 4. Provides protection for fire and backdraft/flashovers up to temperatures of 2200.degree. F.
In many situations where there is a fire in an edifice such as a single family home, or office building or factory, there is a potential for very high temperatures, in excess of 1500.degree. F., or room flashovers, or backdrafts. These conditions provide a high potential for loss of life for any firefighter in the vicinity.
Currently, there is no fire or backdraft protection having all of the following desirable features:
There remains a need for a fire, heat and backdraft protection shield that would provide substantial protection for a firefighter for long duration and at high temperatures if a flashover or backdraft condition occurred. In addition the shield should be lightweight, easily handleable and portable.